01 Sierpnia 2015
TVP 1 05:45 Klan - odc. 2746; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - odc. 19 - Samotne rodzicielstwo; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Pełnosprawni - odc. 116; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Las bliżej nas - odc. 69 Leczenie lasem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Odnawialne źródła energii - Niewyczerpalne energie - Energia ze śmieci; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 172; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Innowacje dla Ciebie - /7/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Miejsca. Powstanie Warszawskie. Dzieci i Dworkowa; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Chichot losu - odc. 8/13 - Powrót do normy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Przystań - odc. 7/13 - Po godzinach - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Volare - Historia Domenico Modugno - odc. 3 (Volare - La grande storia di Domenico Modugno, 3 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Miejsca. Powstanie Warszawskie. Wisła; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Żeglarskie pojedynki - Energa Sopot Match Race; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:10 Pochwała żeglarstwa - Mała łódka, wielkie żeglarstwo; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Opole 2015 na bis /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Wakacyjny peleton gwiazd - /1/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Miejsca. Powstanie Warszawskie. Kościół; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Tajemnice ptaków cz. 5. Walia mój dom (The Secret Life of Birds. Designed for a Welsh Life) 28'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:John Gwyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Żeglarskie pojedynki - Energa Sopot Match Race; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:40 Północ - Południe I - odc. 11/12 (North and South I, ep. 11/12) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1985); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Miejsca. Powstanie Warszawskie. Wola; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Downton Abbey II - odc. 2/8 (Downton Abbey II ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Amerykański sen; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Miejsca. Powstanie Warszawskie. Starówka; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 42 (seria IV, odc. 3) - Pogrzebana żywcem - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Dama w czarnym welonie - odc. 7/12 (Dama velata, La (Woman with the Black Veil), 7 serata); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Kronika 72. Tour de Pologne; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:08 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Warszawiacy śpiewają (nie)zakazane piosenki - koncert z okazji 71. rocznicy wybuchu Powstania Warszawskiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:45 Hit na sobotę - Osaczeni (Entrapment) - txt. str. 777 108'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1999); reż.:Jon Amiel; wyk.:Sean Connery, Catherine Zeta Jones, Ving Rhames; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Ludzkie dzieci (Children of Men) - txt. str. 777 104'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Alfonso Cuaron; wyk.:Clive Owen, Julianne Moore, Michael Caine, Claire-Hope Ashitey; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Zemsta - odc. 13 (Revenge, ep. 13); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Zemsta - odc. 14 (Revenge, ep. 14); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Downton Abbey II - odc. 2/8 (Downton Abbey II ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Do białego rana - odc. 15 (Up All Night, ep. 15, Day After Valentine's Day); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:50 Do białego rana - odc. 16 (Up All Night, ep. 16, Travel Day); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 18 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 18 / 26 s. 2) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Niki Waldron; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Ziemia, planeta roślin - Życiodajne światło - odc. 1/3 (How to grow a planet - ep. 1/3) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Nick Shoolingin-Jordan; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1142 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 8.05, 8.55, 9.40 Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Dom - odc. 7/25 - Zażalenie do Pana Boga - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Czarne chmury - odc. 7/10 - Pantomima - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Misja natura - Puszcza Knyszyńska 8/12 - txt. str. 777 22'; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Piotr Tarasiuk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2144; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Charlie St. Cloud (Charlie St. Cloud) - txt. str. 777 95'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2010); reż.:Burr Steers; wyk.:Zac Efron, Amanda Crew, Kim Basinger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Baczyński - txt. str. 777 66'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Kordian Piwowarski; wyk.:Mateusz Kościukiewicz, Katarzyna Zawadzka, Ewa Telega, Marta Klubowicz; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Umrzeć za Warszawę (Powstanie Warszawskie) - txt. str. 777 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2013); reż.:Krzysztof Talczewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 VIII Płocka Noc Kabaretowa Kabaretowe Igrzyska 2014 (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 VIII Płocka Noc Kabaretowa Kabaretowe Igrzyska 2014 (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Dwanaście małp (Twelve monkeys) 124'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Terry Gilliam, Janet Peoples; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Brad Pitt, Christopher Plummer, Madelaine Stowe; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 "Flower Power - Ania Rusowicz i goście" (Przystanek Woodstock 2015); koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Charlie St. Cloud (Charlie St. Cloud) 95'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2010); reż.:Burr Steers; wyk.:Zac Efron, Amanda Crew, Kim Basinger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Grimm - odc 9/22 (Grimm ep. Of Mouse and Man); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Grimm - odc 10/22 (Grimm ep. Organ Grinder); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Poznań 07:00 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 07:04 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Pogoda - 1.08 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:20 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 POGODA ZA MIASTEM; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 16 - Beskid Mały; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:50 Podkarpacki szlak kulinarny - Podkarpackie Smaki 2; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Stacyjka - odc. 12/13 - Milczenie krów; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Głos widza - odc. 41; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Kto dziś pamięta o Kolumbach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Teleskop poranny 10:05 Pogoda 10:09 Sport - retransmisje - Festiwal Jeździecki BABORÓWKO 2015 11:00 Lato w Regionach - Białka Tatrzańska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 11:25 Rączka gotuje - Karczma Rogata; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Lato w Regionach - Białka Tatrzańska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 12:10 Europa z bliska - odc. 31 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Lato w Regionach - Białka Tatrzańska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 12:40 Podróże z Góralem seria II - odc. 6 Energylandia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Podkarpacki szlak kulinarny - Podkarpackie Smaki 6; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:58 Sport - retransmisje - Transmisja 1/2 Finału Turnieju Tenisowego Powiat Poznański Open 13:05 Metanoia 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Radosław Markiewicz; wyk.:Mariusz Bonaszewski, Arkadiusz Bazak, Jerzy Wasiuczyński; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Głos widza - odc. 41; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 To nieprawda, że nie można więcej...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 POGODA ZA MIASTEM; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Lato w Regionach - Białka Tatrzańska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 15:20 Naturalnie tak - odc. 88; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 15:35 Kukiełki pod barykadą; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Kto dziś pamięta o Kolumbach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Kobiety w Powstaniu Warszawskim 12'; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 16:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Pełczyce; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Godzina W; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:31 Teleskop popołudniowy 17:41 Pogoda 17:44 Ewa i jej goście - Andrzej Nejman; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:16 POZ - KULTURA - odc. 4 18:30 Teleskop 18:47 Pogoda 18:52 Ekologika - Odnawialne 8/2015; magazyn ekologiczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Sport - retransmisje - Transmisja 1/2 Finału Turnieju Tenisowego Powiat Poznański Open 21:00 Naturalnie tak - odc. 88; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 1.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 1.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 42 Skrzydełka z kurczaka, pyszne carpaccio z owoców; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:55 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Teleskop Wieczorny 22:18 Pogoda 22:21 Wiadomości sportowe 22:28 Kroniki sportowe - Turniej Tenisowy ITF Women's Pro Circuit (12); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:34 Życie lalki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 69 - Mariusz Kwiecień; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Dzień z życia Wacława G 43'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Sapija; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kobiety w Powstaniu Warszawskim; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:45 Oszukani; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Cała nadzieja w tacie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Naturalnie tak - odc. 88; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Pogoda - 1.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda -1.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Metanoia 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Radosław Markiewicz; wyk.:Mariusz Bonaszewski, Arkadiusz Bazak, Jerzy Wasiuczyński; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 To nieprawda, że nie można więcej...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 42 Skrzydełka z kurczaka, pyszne carpaccio z owoców; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Gwiazdy nad Atakamą; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 69 - Mariusz Kwiecień; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Świat za trzy grosze - FAMA 2004; STEREO 05:50 Kobiety w Powstaniu Warszawskim; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:05 Nasza wioska olimpijska; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 20; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Wyprzedzić chorobę - Różne stany świadomości; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Disco Gramy 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Jeźdźcy smoków 8.20 Delgo - film anim. 9.55 Ewa gotuje 10.30 Sezon na misia - film anim. 12.15 Myśl jak facet - komedia romantyczna, USA, 2012 14.40 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.40 Trudne sprawy 16.40 Dlaczego ja? 17.40 Nasz nowy dom 18.40 Mistrz zakupów 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według kiepskich 20.00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2014 Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa na bis 22.00 Ślepa fu ria - film akcji, USA, 1990 23.55 Boogeyman 2 - horror, USA, 2007 2.00 Tajemnice losu TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - telezakupy 7:55 Top Wings 3 (6) - program rozrywkowy 8:30 Dzień Dobry Wakacje (11) - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej (2108) - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Na Wspólnej (2109) - serial obyczajowy 11:50 Na Wspólnej (2110) - serial obyczajowy 12:10 Na Wspólnej (2111) - serial obyczajowy 12:50 Mali giganci (8) - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Żony Hollywood (8-ost.) - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Project Runway (9) - reality show 17:00 Ugotowani: Dokładka (3) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Złotów, Restauracja Cechowa (11) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:25 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Moja wielka grecka wycieczka - komedia romantyczna, Hiszpania/USA 2009 22:00 Noce w Rodanthe - melodramat, Australia/USA 2008 0:05 Gatunek - horror SF, USA 1995 2:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:40 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 4:00 Rozmowy w toku: To twoja wina, że nasze dziecko nie potrafi sprzątać! - talk-show TV Polonia 06:05 Na sygnale - odc. 53 "Przysługa"; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Na sygnale - odc. 54 "Superbohater"; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Na sygnale - odc. 55 "Marylin i Christiano" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Na sygnale - odc. 56 "Mała Miss" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Polonia w Komie - (789) Tajlandia - Simonides; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Miejsca. Powstanie Warszawskie. Dzieci i Dworkowa; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Miejsca. Powstanie Warszawskie. Wisła; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 115 (seria IX odc. 7) Daleki krewny - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 590 - Wypowiedzenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kampinoski Park Narodowy-Z łosiem w herbie 44'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Włodzimierz Kuligowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Miejsca. Powstanie Warszawskie. Kościół; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (256); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (234); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1132 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (110); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Miejsca. Powstanie Warszawskie. Wola; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 14 - Zębobajka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Wiedźmy - odc. 4/13 - Czyja to melodia? - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Warszawiacy śpiewają (nie)zakazane piosenki - koncert z okazji 71. rocznicy wybuchu Powstania Warszawskiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Duch w dom - odc. 5/8 - Kobiece emocje - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Dekalog - Sześć - txt. str. 777 58'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Miejsca. Powstanie Warszawskie. Starówka; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1132 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 14 - Zębobajka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Wiedźmy - odc. 4/13 - Czyja to melodia?; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (110); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Duch w dom - odc. 5/8 - Kobiece emocje; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Dekalog - Sześć 58'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:10 Zakończenie dnia